UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Kid Temper Tantrum Ignore Lee"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be looking at "Kid Temper Tantrum Ignores Lee". Lets begin! Dad: So in Kid Temper Tantrum Swimming Lessons Freak-out, we almost got killed by a pedophile, and Yeagar accused Leland of cheating on her because he kissed Yoshino. She has left, and we got in a yelling match as Leland said that it was my fault for the break-up. Now Leland, are you gonna apologize? Usna: So Yeagar thinks that Leland was cheating on her, even though Yoshino made the first move? And what did Lee do to cause the break-up anyway? Leland ignores Lee and continues to play Fortnite Dad: The camera is in your face you know! Silence Mom: Leland is still upset of the recent events. He needs some time alone. Dad: Well he needs to talk to me! Usna: So the catch is that Leland will be ignoring Lee all day, no matter what. The scene cuts to Lee grabbing his plate Dad: So I'm going to have Leland's ravioli that he ma- Leland swipes Lee's plate, causing the food to land on the floor and make a mess Dad: LELAND!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! Leland grabs his plate and serves himself Dad: I'm going to McDonald's... Usna: Poor Lee. He doesn't even get a taste of Leland's ravioli. The scene cuts to Lee and Leland in the room Dad: Leland you cannot ignore me forever! You won't let me have your ravioli, you didn't respond even when I smashed the TV, you've been acting ghetto! Silence Usna: Wait, you smashed the TV so you can get Leland's attention? And how does Leland not even respond to that? If I were Leland, I'd be pissed! Yeagar: (entering the room) Hey guys... Dad: Yeagar what are you doing here? Yeagar: Look, I needed some time off. Now Leland, are you gonna say sorry? Leland: Sorry. Yeagar: Thank you. Usna: Aw man! I was hoping we'd finally see an end to this stupid relationship! Dad: You would talk to her, but not me! Yeagar: What? Dad: Leland has been ignoring me the whole day! And no matter what I do, he won't even flinch! He acts as if I am invisible! Yeagar: I know! الله أكبر!!! (blows up Leland) Dad: REALLY?!?! Yeagar: I thought it'll work! When the smoke clears, Leland is seen unharmed Dad: WHAT?!?! Yeagar: How did you survive that? Leland: Yeagar I am Allah Snackbar Proof. So I can't be blown up via a Allah Snackbar attack. Usna: So let me get this straight: After Lee tells Yeagar what Leland has been doing, she uses a Allah Snackbar attack on Leland, hoping it'll work. However, Leland is apparently immune to these type of attacks, and he lives. What sense does that even make? But Usna, this is FANFIC LOGIC! Nothing has to make sense! I swear, fanfic logic is even worse than GoAnimate Logic, or should I say... VYOND LOGIC Dad: YOU ADDRESSED YEAGAR, BUT NOT ME!!! Leland: What was that? Was that the wind? Geez, it's been windy all day at West Valley City, and I just don't know why! Usna: Move out the way, RiceGum! Leland has "better" roasts than you! Lee throws Leland out the window Leland: Ow... Dad: TALK TO ME!!! Leland: Who? Dad: I'm going to bed... I just can't... (leaves) Yeagar: Well I guess that will be it. See you in the next video, I guess... Usna: And the video ends with Lee's failed attempt at throwing Leland out the window. How does Leland not get knocked unconscious? Conclusion Overall, I give this a 4.5/10. We get the now cliched and overly-used Allah Snackbar and the Fanfic Logic, but it seems that there is an update for the swimming lessons disaster that is at least better than that god awful Marshall Applewhite one... Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko